


Tie One On

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Otabek thought he'd lost his tie. He was wrong, but he's still not likely to get it back.





	Tie One On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedcherub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedcherub/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 2. Quote prompt was "I kept your tie."

Otabek knows that he's in trouble the second he answers the Skype call. Yuri is draped across his pillows comfortably in his bed, the laptop propped up on something at the other end of Yuri's bed. He's just wearing leggings and a T-shirt, but it's one of Otabek's university t-shirts that Yuri had stolen and cut the collar out of so that it always hangs off a shoulder, just like it's doing now.

He's got a sly smile on and one of Otabek's ties in his hands.

"Yura," he tries for a warning tone, but it only makes Yuri grin wider. " _Yura_."

"What?" Yuri asks, all innocence. It's the red silk tie that Otabek had worn to the banquet last time they competed together, which his mother had given him express orders not to wear his old yellow one while being interviewed ever again. When he and Yuri had been packing up their hotel room the morning after, he'd searched high and low for it in with no success, giving it up as another casualty of a Nikiforov-Katsuki dance party.

Now, with Yuri winding the silk casually around one hand, the mystery is clearing up.

"I can't imagine what your plan is," Otabek says, keeping his voice neutral as he rests his elbow on his desk and his chin in his hand. "I'd love to see you tie yourself up, and unless you have an app I don't know about, I doubt you'll be doing it to me via Skype."

"Interesting to know being tied up is what you thought about first, and I will definitely be filing that away for later." Yuri loops the tie around his neck, rubbing the silky end of it casually against the edge of his jaw. "But I'm pretty sure I can do _something_ to you with it via Skype."

"Yura, come on…" Otabek shifts in his chair, swallowing as Yuri rubs his cheek against the tie, motion deliberate, his eyes fixed on Otabek's face.

Then he does something even more ridiculously unfair, which is to loop the tie around his neck to hang there while he reaches up to the messy knot of hair on top of his head. He does something with his fingers—Otabek never understands how this hair knot thing works—and it cascades down all at once in a golden mass over Yuuri's face and shoulders. Otabek hisses a slow breath through his teeth because he knows exactly how warm Yuri's hair feels falling over his skin like that, what it smells like when he buries his nose in it just behind Yuri's ear.

"I love it when I have your full attention," Yuri says, looking unreasonably pleased with himself as he drags fingers through his hair to tousle it the whole way loose. "Any requests?"

Otabek gives into it, because there's no way to resist, leaning back in his chair and looking Yuri up and down, since he wants the attention so much. "I might have a few."


End file.
